<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by Zerofan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951023">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan'>Zerofan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story - Fandom, random - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Random story, i have no idea what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonna be honest this is most likely a cliché story but I really don't care. <br/> Michele meets someone on a random group chat and for some reason she enjoys talking with them a little too much. What will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instagram</p><p>Lonely: Hi</p><p>GirlwithnoPlan: Hi</p><p>Lonley: So, why are you responding to a complete stranger?</p><p>GirlwithnoPlan: Idk, same reason as you I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.. a random person reached out to my "play" account on Instagram. When I say "play" I mean the account where I just screw around on at look at whatever. The most amazing thing about it is that no one knows who I am. But today, I really need someone to talk to. I think about the random person from yesterday day.... why not?</p><p>
  <b>GirlwithnoPlan </b>
  <em>Lonely</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey, so I had a crappy day, and like any normal person would, instead of talking with people I know, I'm messaging a complete stranger that's most likely an old random perverted dude about my problems. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also, when you get tired of my crap feel free to block my ass whenever but at least be semi decent and actually tell me first.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scratch that, don't tell me. I'm smart enough to figure it out, plus at least I'll feel like I'm talking to someone.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Umm... I don't really know how to respond to that, but for your information I'm not an old guy, I'm actually 15 year old boy, and from your messages I'm guessing your at least a teenager?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah... I am, how could you guess? *sarcasm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Was it the swearing?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Or calling you an old random pervert</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh, and by the way, I don't believe you for a second that your also a teenager.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow, are you normally this rude? Or is it just because your having a crappy day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, believe what you want, for all I know, you could be pretending to be a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, whatever.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just to be clear, I'm not sending any pictures period. No nudes, no selfies, nothing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And think about meeting up? Forget it. I like my anonymity, thank you very much.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Geez, I wasn't going to ask any way, plus with your personality, who would want to meet you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While we're on that, I'm also not giving my picture.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>One, a lot of people want to see me, actually. I'm a lot nicer when I actually know people. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And two, I was never going to ask you for a picture, that would make me a hypocrite. Do I sound like a hypocrite to you?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>In case you haven't noticed we just met.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, if your nice to people you don't know, then why are you here verbally abusing me?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I dunno...., it's fun?</b>
</p><p>Fun,?<em> are you a sadist?</em></p><p>
  <b>....maybe,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Which is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don't know, I just wanted to vent.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, well I gotta go, I have something called a life.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, yeah, whatever, enjoy your life.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Author's Note: Thank you for reading my writing it's really bad, I apologize for that but I don't really write. Also, please tell me on what I can improve on and if you think I should continue the story. Thank you</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>